Hey, Megumi - Lets Get Married
by Tressle
Summary: From Yahiro's PoV, the marriage of Megumi Yamamoto and Yahiro Saiga. How will things turn out for these mismatched two? Will they be able to live a normal, content married life? Or will it fall to ruins from their conflicting perspectives? T for stuff, probably ganna be some lemons 'cause yeah. I'll warn when the time comes.


I waited impatiently for the clock to strike six, so I could finally go home. Only five minutes to go now. Five minutes before I could rush out of here and go home.

Now, I know what you're thinking: "Why does Yahiro Saiga want to go home so badly? There's nothing waiting for him, right?" Wrong! So maybe I spent a tiny decade obsessing over a one-sided love and MAYBE, it never quite took off and Akira got taken by some idiot baboon.

But I've found someone new, didn't you hear? It's all over the news. Yep, my wife is always. All. Over. The. News.

I'm 22 now and I, more or less, chose to take over the Tokyo branch of Saiga Corp. as their CEO. I knew it wasn't going to be maximum difficulty or anything but this is just ridiculous. How can a CEO's workload be so easy, so small? It's unheard of. Implausible, even! What kind of circus are we running here? Obviously not one that requires much upkeep. So bored.

Anyway, back to my love life - When I was 18 years old, I married a girl that I met in my senior year - Megumi Yamamoto. She looked like a kid, she's grown a little since then, but she claimed she loved me, so I played around with her a bit - I assumed she was just another one of those annoying girls that want something from me.

And she was, but not for herself - She didn't want a handsome, rich boyfriend to show off or higher social status for her family, not even more money - She just wanted to help a friend, so her friend could be happy.

I don't know when it was when I felt something more than mere tolerance for her, maybe after she confessed that she loved me (for real this time, she said), maybe after I heard her sing for me in the park. But I seemed to have bailed her out so many times, my head could not rest if I knew she wasn't at home during the night.

We got along well, though we had very few things in common, and I considered her a close friend very soon after our first meeting - Which was rare, considering its me, the cynical heir to the Saiga family - and she insisted we go out on a date, just to test the waters. Damn, was she bold for someone so timid most of the time. I relented and allowed her to take me around.

We went to the Aquarium. We saw an action movie, which she unexpectedly loved. Then we went to sit under the cherry blossoms. She said that it was lucky we went on a date that day but I knew she'd planned it that day - So it would just **happen** to coincide with the sakura's full bloom.

She always looked so happy when she was with me, I found it hard to fathom how a young, innocent girl like her could allow herself to be drawn in by me. Such a twisted person. And even smile at me with such mirth. She had also given up on using the pad when she spoke to me, but still uses it around everyone else.

_"Your eyes kind of remind me of the trees," I had said, sipping lightly on the coffee I had bought down the street._

_She pursed her lips to hide her smile - She was really easy to read: "Really?" She asked, "Is that a good thing?"_

_"Hm, I guess so." I said without much care. Watching her twirl her hair between her tiny fingers and blow cool ear from slightly-parted lips._

_"Your hair reminds me of the cherry blossoms," She whispered to herself, mouth small and eyes downcast._

_"Are you blushing?" I asked, trying to get a glance at her face._

_"N-no!" She held her writing pad over her face, moving it when I swerved around to get a better look._

_I laughed, gleefully so, and stole the pad, "Hm, so you were!" I pointed out, grinning wickedly._

_"Yahiro, you're evil," She pouted childishly, puffing out her cheeks._

_"Hm, its not very nice for someone to call their beloved evil," I mocked, watching her squirm to get the writing pad back._

_Her face lit up like I had set fire to the underside of her skin._

_"Embarrassed, Megumi-chan?" _

_"Who would be?" She squeaked out, looking away. Her slender hand cautiously covered the lower half of her face, while her eyes teared up._

_"I really like that expression of yours," I admitted absent-mindedly. It was cute, I had to admit._

_"R-really?" She mumbled, a hopeful sparkle in her eyes._

_"No, I was just kidding." I chuckled._

_"Ne, you're horrible!" Her eyes kept watering and I kept laughing._

_"Hey, you've got some rice on your face," I noticed as her face got closer, while she reached desperately for her writing pad._

_Her tongue probed around her mouth looking for the wayward piece and I almost died watching it, "Where is it?" She asked, tongue still lolling out._

_"Aish, that's gross," I complained, though it was really not, just funny. Apart of me had to admit, I could've told her where it was or gestured to it, but young Yahiro really wanted a reason to touch her face, "I'll get it."_

_"Mm," She nodded in affirmation, "Thanks, Yahiro." She smiled so brightly at me just for this and shut her eyes while I plucked the rice grain off._

_"There," I said coolly, slipping the grain into my own mouth and eating it. It was sweet, probably from the rice pudding she had earlier._

_"Y-Yahiro?" She said, watching me swallow the food in awe._

_"Hm?" My eyes remained on the spot I had touched. It was only a slight graze by my thumb's nail but it was enough. Her skin was very pale, like porcelain almost. She quite looked like a doll, too. Her face was without blemish and the skin was soft to the touch, warm, too._

_I didn't really notice before that point but many aspects of Megumi Yamamoto could be considered beautiful. She was petite but I think that might've been the type I liked all along - Akira wasn't very wealthy in curves either, now that I think of it. Her hair was silky, I'd felt it brush my arm quite a few times so I knew, and long. It was a honey-brown and it made me rethink not having a sweet tooth. Her eyes were chestnut, despite her Mother having emerald, probably a gift from her Father. They always showed everything she felt and I thought she'd be pretty bad at poker. _

_And finally, her lips. They were full but quite small and conservative most of the time - probably due to her hardly ever using her voice - They sometimes quake when she speaks and my favorite is when the bottom lip overtakes the upper in that adorable pout of hers. When she speaks, I do feel rather special, I'd long since given up on the 'Stop using your voice!" stuff at that point - Though it still slips out sometimes._

_Stuck in my thoughts, my body lived off action alone. I vaguely felt my arms tug themselves away from me and that familiar texture of a smooth, feather-light surface greeted me. My eyes that saw nothing, theoretically, opened to see the scene before me. Her chestnut eyes looked away from me and her cheeks were flushed with rose. My hand softly caressed her cheek, my thumb feeling the sensation of her face's heat._

_"Y-Y-Yahiro?" She whispered, refusing to meet my eyes._

_"You're really too cute," I had said absently. It wasn't supposed to be a pick-up line or anything, I was just saying what I thought. Which was weird, 'cause I'm a very secretive person._

_"Are you alright?" Yeah, that was great. She thought something was wrong with me. Do you have a fever? Are you touching my face 'cause you've gone insane? Probably._

_She opened her mouth to talk again but I was faster than her. My own lips caught hers in a soft embrace. My fingers traced her jaw gingerly. Her wide, chestnut eyes didn't close, which irritated me. Soon though, they did close. Her hands found my collar and dug her tiny fists into it, borrowing bundles of the material, as we pressed closer. She tasted sweet, like.. cake? My favorite kind of cake, actually. The strawberry kind. My other hand reached up to touch her hair, it was a golden opportunity to do so. It felt as great as I thought it would and it smelled of vanilla. Strawberry and vanilla was a combination I never thought I'd get tired of. Greedily, my tongue sought entrance into her mouth and she obliged me, my tongue intertwining with her own and I wondered if she'd ever experienced something like this before. _

_I felt slightly jealous as I probed her mouth. What if someone else had kissed her like this? Heck, I'd be livid if someone else kissed her at all._

_Panting, we both pulled away. I coolly took in the air I needed and she seemed to gasp for it. She looked up at me with lusted eyes and I hid a similar feeling behind mine. Seeing such desire behind those cute, innocent eyes sparked an inexplicable excitement in my nerves, surging through my body like electricity. _

_Her hands found her mouth to be smiling as she trailed over the spots where you couldn't discern if the saliva caking them was mine or hers. Without warning though, she stood up and ran away. Didn't even pick up her stuff._

_I thought she was such a bother but sat there for awhile longer. The sun set after about 20 minutes and the sky looked alot better than I always had thought. The sky was necessary, I had thought, the sky is constant and the sky is the sky. But as I watched that orb of light descend behind far-off mountains, I somehow found the sky.. beautiful._

_Mulling over those feelings for weeks on end, I avoided her completely. I, no doubt, hurt the baka and she probably cried to Akira for many hours. But I had no idea if she had, since there was no Akira wrestling someone to get a chance at beating my face._

_Then Graduation came and so did Spring. I didn't much like Spring, it was always too bright and too coupley for me. So many couples. I internally shuddered thinking about it. But what did poets or authors call it? Spring was regarded as some special season when it came to love._

_I didn't know much about love but I did know I liked the taste of her strawberry cake lips and the smell of her vanilla hair. I knew I liked her petite frame that would probably fit quite well next to me while I slept or when, and if, I needed someone to hold. I knew I liked the way she spoke only to me, like I was special to someone. I knew I liked her reactions and her adorable expressions. I knew I liked those all-telling chestnut eyes._

_Most of all, I knew I liked this feeling of being loved. Even though I'm the one who bails her out, its an incredulous feeling - Like she's the one who's always looking out for me and my best interests._

_So when I saw her crying on the edge of a bench at the sight of my scowling face, I leaned by back against her bench, my back to her back. And I watched the Spring leaves be swept away by the wind. Simply, too simply now that I think of it, I allowed my teenage whims to take over and calmly I said,_

_**"Hey, Megumi - Lets get married."** _


End file.
